vidgartandairthfandomcom-20200213-history
Aes Specific Rules, Classes, Races
Aes Magaesterium: Common Races: * Humans ' '''Rare Races: * Half Elves * Half Orcs * Tieflings (called Manaborn, they are viewed by some as a blessing and some as degeneration, but are explained by the priests of the arcane as children of magic, and proof that they are re-asserting their Astarte ancestry) * Super Rare: Dragonborne/Lizardmen (white/silver) New Class: * Magus/Swordmage - the martial order, and the Aes claim that this was the ruling and noble class of the Astartes, and vaguely resembles the spellsinger of the elves. Becoming a Magus requires mentoring by another Magus, and teaching someone unworthy usually brings down the ire of the great houses of the Magesterium ' Barbarian - Those within the magesterium presume that their criminals and undesirables, when exiled lay down and freeze to death. But an unwillingness to lay down and die is deeply bred within all of those who survived the Astartes Fall. Small communities subsist, occasionally raiding, and scavenging, and occasionally even descending to the small goblin controlled lands below. The structured society has little use for the unruly and unpredictable, but they also find a place in the black market fighting pits, and underbelly of criminal organizations. * Path of the Storm Herald (Exilded Raider) * Path of the Berserker * Path of the Totem Warrior (Eagle, Ram) ' ' Bard - Everyone loves entertainment, lore and inspiration even in the desolate areas of the Aes. As well the kingdoms affiliation with darkness and intrigue many bards fall into those arenas. Within the Mageasteriam, most things follow down formal lines, and the colleges organize themselves into literal colleges: * College of Glamour (homebrew folder) * College of Lore (requires access to knowledge, school, colleges, or mentors) * College of Swords (requires a mentor) * College of Valor * College of Whispers * College of the Shadowfell Cleric - The Aes view deities more as beings to appease rather than creatures that deserve love and devotion, but there exceptions. * Thaurus - Knowledge, Fate, Madness, Arcana - The church of Thaurus acts as an impromptu but necessary inquisition, guarding against the kind of rampant magical corruption that might have been the cause for the Astartes fall. The temple as it exists incorporates many antiquated practices and rituals that the Aes claim resembles the purest form of the worship of Thaurus. * Tragos - Justice, Knowledge, Trickery, Retribution - The devil lord of chains has a strange place in the MAgesterium, in which most believe that interaction with intelligent other planar beings is at the very least dangerous, and yet also is solemnly believes agreements and contracts carry with them magical might; Tragos bears a strange conundrum. He is in fact the wilyest and most dangerous extraplanar intelligence, and yet he is also a god of tradition, legalism and justice. As such priests of Tragos are called upon to adjudicate disputes. * Somnageminis - Ambition, Night, Venom - As a culture with many secrets, the only means of stopping a god of secrets from spreading them is to appease him. Sacrifices are made to him by long lines of governmental officials, and those who know too much about their houses or the Magesterium itself disappear. * Tse Rori (Irori) - Knowledge, Kenetic * Astraphenia - Travel(), Night(), Dream - As a people in the sky, many have an affinity for Astraphenia. Her magicks help guide magical travelers back home, and help diviners know their futures. * Lady Solarion - Justice (), Protection, War *